Dark Arisen Bonus Enhancements
Below is a list of enhancements which may be added to purified Bitterblack Armor Lv.3. Note that both Armor Lv.3 purified Cloaks (Blasphemer's Cloak & Hellfire Cloak) never have enhancements. Note that there is a chance upon purifying that no enhancement will be added to the item for any of the three Vocation colors. However, other times one or two of the Vocation colors will have an enhancement while the other one or two colors will have no enhancement or another enhancement. If you purify an item and get no enhancement, the only way to know if you could get an enhancement with another Vocation color is to load a prior save (use Godsbane) and purify to both other colors. Also note a few enhancements are only available for certain Vocations, as noted below. Head Armor Enhancements Possible bonus enhancement for: Grave Veil, Carrion Veil, Hood of Shadow, Hood of Oblivion, Nether Helm or Hellfire Helm. One of listed below: *''"Extends duration of equipped skills." (Also with Adept's Hat) **Extends duration of certain skills. *"Boosts Strength when you've been noticed by a large group of enemies."'' **Increases Strength and Magick if spotted by certain number of enemies. ***By 5% if 1 or 2 enemies. ***By 10% if 3 or 4 enemies. ***By 15% if 5 or 6 enemies. ***By 20% if 7 or 8 enemies. ***By 25% if 9 or 10 enemies. ***Not tested against larger number of enemies. ***Not working against enemy Pawns in Chamber of Lament. *''"Slightly reduce damage from bow attacks."'' *''"Reduces damage from bow attacks."'' Torso Armor Enhancements *Possible bonus enhancement for: Grave Mantle, Carrion Mantle, Coat of Shadow, Coat of Oblivion, Traitor's Armor or Hellfire Armor. One of listed below: **''"Gradually restores small amounts of Health."'' ***Regenerates 0.9 HP per second. ***Stacks with "Restorative Effect" enhancements. **''"Gradually restores Health."'' ***Regenerates 4.5 HP per second. ***Stacks with "Restorative Effect" enhancements. **''"Your delibitations naturally heal themselves more quickly than normal."'' ***Halves the duration of debilitations. **''"Has a slight restorative effect on pawns near you." (Also with Adept's Robe) ***Regenerates '''3 HP' per second. ***Affects Arisen if equipped by Pawns. ***Stack with "Restores Health" and others "Restorative Effect" enhancements. Arm Armor Enhancements *Possible bonus enhancement for: Grave Claws, Carrion Claws, Gauntlets of Shadow, Gauntlets of Oblivion, Sinner's Gauntlets or Hellfire Gauntlets. One of listed below: **''"Extends duration of attribute boosts applied to you."'' ***Buffs lasts 50% longer (Strength, Defense, Magick and Magick Defense). ***This bonus also applies to any extra duration gained through skills like Perpetuation. ***Sometimes upon purification this affix will only be applied to a certain colored Vocation with the other two colors having the "Restores Stamina..." enhancement instead. **''"Slightly restores Stamina when you deliver the killing blow to the enemy."'' ***Restores around 200 points of Stamina. ***Sometimes upon purification this affix will only be applied to a certain colored Vocation with the other two colors having no enhancement at all. **''"Restores Stamina when you deliver the killing blow to the enemy."'' ***Restores 800-1000 points of Stamina. ***Sometimes upon purification this affix will only be applied to a certain colored Vocation with the other two colors having the lesser "Slightly restores Stamina..." enhancement instead. ***Sometimes upon purification this affix will be will be applied to two Vocation colors with the other color having no enhancement at all. **''"Boosts the power of normal and magick shields."'' ***Not available for Grave Claws and Carrion Claws; they will usually have the "Slightly restores Stamina..." enhancement instead. Leg Armor Enhancements *Possible bonus enhancement for: Grave Greaves, Carrion Greaves, Boots of Shadow, Boots of Oblivion, Betrayer's Greaves or Hellfire Greaves. One of listed below: **''"Slightly increases maximum item-carrying capacity."'' ***Increases weight limit by 10kg. ***Stacks with Sinew. **''"Increases maximum item-carrying capacity."'' ***Increases weight limit by 20kg. ***Stacks with Sinew. ***Sometimes upon purification this affix will only be applied to a certain colored Vocation with the other two colors having the lesser "Slightly increases..." enhancement. ***Sometimes upon purification this affix will be applied to two Vocation colors with the other color having no enhancement at all. **''"Boosts movement speed while casting spells."'' ***Increase movement speed while preparing spell until release, like Gicel or Seism for example. ***Do not work if spell is already released and active, like Fulmination. ***Sometimes upon purification this affix will be replaced by "Prevents wind..." on Grave/Carrion Greaves, but both Red and Yellow Vocations will purify to this affix. **''"Prevents wind from affecting mobility."'' ***Similar to Stability Augment. ***Sometimes upon purification this affix will only be applied to a certain colored Vocation with the other two colors having the "Boosts movement speed..." enhancement instead. ***Sometimes upon purification this affix will be applied to two Vocation colors with the other color having no enhancement at all. **''"Extends duration of your enemy holds."'' ***This is similar to the augment Fitness, which increases the duration of grappling. Grappling is affected by Stamina, Arm-Strength, Sinew and character weight/carry burden, so this bonus potentially has the most complex effect on its wearer. ***Not available for Grave Greaves and Carrion Greaves. Purifying to either of these items will replace "Extends duration of your enemy holds." with another Leg Armor enhancement. ****Verified replacement enhancements: "Slightly increases maximum item-carrying capacity." and "Prevents wind from affecting mobility." 'PLEASE NOTE: INFORMATION IS INCOMPLETE ' Category:Verify